


Please Come Get Me !:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fresh Start: A New Start: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Cell Phones, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Discussions of sex, Domestic Violence, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Family, Family Dinners, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Party/Parties, Phone Calls & Telephones, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Self-Defense, Sex, Slapping, Slash, Sleepovers, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace runs into some trouble, & calls her family, What happens after that?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna get good!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Please Come Get Me !:

*Summary: Grace runs into some trouble, & calls her family, What happens after that?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna get good!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Rachel Edwards, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were enjoying some alone time after dinner, Their Son, Charles “Charlie” Williams was sleeping over a friend’s house, so they are alone for the evening.

 

Rachel’s phone rang, & she excused herself, & answered it, “Hello ?”, she said, & was surprised that it was their daughter, Grace Williams, she was sobbing on the phone. The British Woman put on speaker, & indicated for Steve & Danny to listen too, “Baby, Are you okay ?”, she asked with worry in her voice.

 

_“Mommy, Can you, Danno, or Daddy come & get me ?, I want to come home, Please !”, she exclaimed, as she sobbed out, she just wants to be with her family, as she waits for a response, she knows that she will feel better around her family._

 

“Monkey, Are you listening to me ?, Me, Your Daddy, & Mommy are coming to get you, Are you okay ?, At least tell us that”, as they wait for her to answer them.

 

_“I am fine, Danno, There is drinking here, & my date is just a sleaze, I don’t want to do this over the phone, Please, I want to come home”, she said, as she was on the verge of begging. It broke the three adult’s hearts to hear her like that._

 

“Baby, We are coming, Okay ?, We are gonna come fast, Just hang tight, Got it ?”, He was relieved that she calmed herself down, & then asked this of them.

 

_“Lights & Sirens, So I know that it’s you ?”, she asked with a chuckle, knowing that her dad always makes her feel better, & it works._

 

“Of course, Lights & Sirens, We are on the way, Stay somewhere safe, & in public, til we get there, Got it ?”, He used the no nonsense tone.

 

_“Yes, Daddy”, she said, & then she said, “I love you, Guys”, & she hung feeling so much better, than she did before._

 

When they got there, they got into a huge group hug, They discovered Grace’s bruise on her face. “I will kill him”, The Former Seal muttered, as Danny & his ex expressed their desire too. “Don’t worry, I used the move, Daddy taught me, He won’t be thinking of sex for awhile.”, Grace said with a smirk. 

 

The Five-O Commander laughed, as he, Danny, & Rachel kissed their child, Got in the car, & headed for home. Steve & Danny snuck a kiss between them, while Rachel & Grace walked ahead of them.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
